Mord moi sans délicatesse
by Osekkai
Summary: "Je vais te donner le choix... Que je n'ai jamais eu..."
1. Chapter 1

_Bretagne, années 1200_

Il était là, tout près de lui. Un rictus déformait son visage en forme de cœur et sa main pourtant si fine lui tenait fermement la gorge. Le frêle humain acculé contre la terre humide le regarda de ses grands yeux bleu délavé. Un bleu si simple, comme celui du ciel en été. Un bleu peu profond. Un bleu fatigué.

Face à ce bleu, un vert. Un vert dont les prairies d'Écosse n'égalaient pas le vert. Un vert qui semblait se mouvoir sans même bouger. Un vert onctueux, aux nuances allant du vert émeraude au vert pomme. Un vert... Étrange ?

Le jeune homme au yeux bleu fixa son opposé, la peur au ventre, mais le garçon au regard vert lui murmura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te donner le choix... Que je n'ai jamais eu...

Sa voix était douce comme du miel doré. Son sourire sardonique disparut pour laisser la place à une moue taquine.

- Tu es magnifique, Yû Kanda...

L'humain sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et se tassa davantage contre le sol.

- Laisse moi voir un peu mieux ton cou si pâle...

Mais pas aussi pâle que le sien. Sa peau semblait translucide. Ses veines étaient particulièrement visibles sur ses tempes et son front. Celui-ci était cependant caché par quelques mèches flamboyantes. Ses cheveux roux et hirsute ne semblaient pas avoir été brossé depuis longtemps mais sentaient bon les fleurs.

Yû déglutit et ferma vivement les yeux quand il eut glissé de nouveau sa main sur sa gorge. Son contact l'électrisa. Il était brûlant.

- Oui... Tu serais parfait en vampire.

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge. Avait-il mal entendu ? Non, sûrement pas. Il pouvait clairement voir les deux canines, longues et aiguisées, croquant légèrement ses lèvres couleur corail.

- Alors ? Veux-tu faire parti du monde de la nuit et ne jamais mourir ? Ou préfères-tu périr sous mes crocs ?

Le vampire se délecta de la peur de son futur compagnon et le mordit sans crier gare. Il le vida de son sang jusqu'au seuil de la mort et caressa son visage en sueur.

- Alors ? Tu viens avec moi ?

Yû réussit à articuler un faible oui et il reçut donc le sang du vampire comme seul sérum. La mort de son corps se fit lentement, comme s'il était dans le coton d'un lit moelleux. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré des caresses duveteuses d'un nuage d'été, d'être plus léger.

Il entrouvrit lentement les yeux. Leur bleu fade avait disparu pour laisser place au bleu des plus belles topaze. C'était la mer turquoise des îles qui se déchaînait dans son regard. Un bleu lagon.

- Parfait ! S'exclama le vampire en serrant Yû contre lui. Maintenant, je vais tout t'apprendre.

Le nouveau vampire le regarda, perdu puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux noir pour cacher son incrédulité.

- Je m'appelle Lavi. Je sais que tu es encore un peu dans le cirage mais j'ai tellement de choses à te montrer !

Il leva les yeux vers « Lavi » et murmura :

- Lavi ?

- Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre comme prénom... Mais j'ai oublié le mien depuis le temps. Ah ! Ce que les humains dans ton genre peuvent être rare.

Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et serra le brun contre lui.

- La plupart ne survive pas longtemps mais toi... Toi, tu es spécial. Maintenant... Regarde le monde autour de toi.

Lavi l'aida à se relever et Yû fit face à la grande prairie où les bêtes de son clan venaient paître. Tout semblait différent.

Le regard des bœufs et des chèvres étaient plus sombre, colérique, tandis que l'infime poil sur le peau était indépendant aux yeux du nouveau vampire. Il n'y avait plus de masse, désormais il pouvait voir la plus petite poussière.

Les nuages dans le ciel semblaient danser mais ne se déplaçait pas. Le soleil était devenu une magnifique fleur de lys rouge, orange et jaune doré au cœur brûlant. Yû n'arrivait plus à détourner le regard de cette étoile incandescente tant il était fasciné. Ses yeux à peine ébloui, il voulu tendre la main pour la toucher, la caresser, la sentir, la couvrir de baisers... mais déjà, Lavi ne lui laissait pas le bonheur de l'admirer et le tira à l'ombre d'une grande pierre levée.

- Attention. Un vampire qui regarde trop longtemps le soleil ne peut s'arrêter au point d'en devenir fou et frustré.

Yû l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu te souviens de cette fascination ? Cette envie de chérir le soleil comme un amant ? (Le nouveau né hocha la tête) Eh bien, plus tu le regardera longtemps, plus tu le voudras. Ce qui est... impossible à obtenir. C'est pourquoi je te conseil de dormir le jour et de vivre, et manger, la nuit.

Le brun admira la beauté de son créateur. Avec ses yeux d'immortels, il remarquait que son œil droit était plus fade que l'autre. Son nez était comme le sien, c'est-à-dire droit. Ses lèvres étaient plus fines que la normal et il remarqua que ses canines dépassant étaient d'un blanc ivoire comparées aux autres, parfaitement aligné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tes deux jolis crocs sont encore éclatant parce que tu viens de naître mais tu verras dans une dizaine de siècle.

Yû ne répondit rien, trouvant ce défaut si minime attachant.

- C'est à cause du sang.

Le nouveau vampire se figea. Les légendes étaient donc vrai, les vampires se nourrissaient de sang...

- C'est ton seul moyen de vivre mais tu t'y feras. Et si jamais tu ne veux pas tuer de confrère, tu auras les animaux.

Yû sentit les bêtes se tendre derrière lui. Le sourire de Lavi était rayonnant de bonheur. Le vieux vampire le guida vers la forêt dite dangereuse et interdite.

Le silence pesait. Les oiseaux avaient fuis et Yû ressentit une démangeaison dans la gorge qui lui semblait familière.

Il serra les dents, frustré. Les rayons de soleil qui transperçait le toit de feuille le faisait comme vibrer. Il se sentait presque fiévreux.

- Yû..., lui susurra Lavi. Tu as soif, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun déglutit difficilement.

- Va chasser. Je t'attend ici.

Yû hésita un moment puis s'engouffra un peu plus dans les bois humides. Tout en marchant, il se retournait vers Lavi. Devait-il en profiter pour fuir ? Bizarrement, il n'en avait pas envie même s'il aurait du. Au contraire, sa présence le rassurait. Et tout comme Yû, Lavi avait besoin de cette présence silencieuse après ses années de solitude.

Quand il l'avait vu marcher dans cette grande plaine ressemblant au jardin d'Éden, il avait su que ce serait lui, son frère, son ami, son compagnon. Pour le moment.

Le roux gardait un œil sur lui tout en mordillant ses ongles aussi dur que de l'acier. La première chasse était toujours la plus difficile. Il y avait l'instinct, la soif et aujourd'hui, le soleil. Cette belle étoile.

Comme tout vampire, Yû avait sauvegardé un élément de sa vie humaine. Lavi, lui, avait reçu sa mauvaise mémoire d'humain. Le brun, quand à lui, avait pu gardé son âme humaine, une âme noble. Le vieux vampire sourit en sentant les larmes glacées rouler sur ses joues. Les larmes des immortelles étaient si rare. Il pensait les avoir séchées à jamais le jour où cet homme... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Hum... Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il s'était passé à cette époque... Il y avait des gladiateurs, de longs drapés... Le goût du raisin sur son palais et ce regard d'or si austère...

Lavi secoua la tête, c'était si douloureux d'essayer de se souvenir avec ses yeux d'humains avec, en plus, les siècles passés...

Il reporta son attention sur Yû. Ce n'était qu'un simple enfant de forgeron, fils unique. Il aimait les choses modestes, les nouilles et discuter avec les druides de la vie et de son sens. Il était curieux dans le savoir intellectuel mais se fichait éperdument de la vie privée d'autrui.

Lavi sortit une dague de sa botte en cuir tanné. Il se leva avec nonchalance et prit la direction dans laquelle Yû était parti. Il le retrouva agenouillé au sol devant le corps sans vie d'un cochon sauvage.

Le roux lui tapota l'épaule.

- Magnifique. On dirait de la soupe de grumeau, ria-t-il tout en glissant sa dague dans les entrailles ouvertes de la bête.

Yû le regarda faire, comprenant qu'il lui enlevait la peau. Il sortit donc un petit couteau de sa besace d'un rouge mâte. Ses doigts tremblaient encore un peu et étaient poisseux de sang, tout comme son visage.

- On ira faire un petit brin de toilette après, hein ?

Yû acquiesça et l'aida dans sa sale besogne. Ils trouvèrent un petit ruisseau large de cinq pieds (1) et tendirent la peau pour la faire sécher au soleil. Lavi se coucha à l'ombre d'un saule et ferma les yeux.

- Vas y, déshabille toi.

- Devant vous ? Murmura Yû d'un ton plat.

- Oui. Où est le problème ? Ton corps est parfait maintenant.

Le brun médita là dessus quelques secondes et retira ses bottines en fourrure claire. Sa tunique en toile rêche suivit, ainsi que son pantalon de cuir. Lavi jeta un coup d'œil sur le nouveau corps du jeune vampire. Il se tenait droit, sa peau était ferme et lisse, seules les veines auraient pu être un défaut.

Yû s'accroupit devant l'eau et s'admira un moment, toujours aussi silencieux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un ange, un ange déchu couvert d'un certain liquide rouge.

Il mit ses mains en coupe et récupéra l'eau claire avant de se laver le visage. Il réitéra son geste jusqu'à ce que ses joues soit nettes, son nez propre, ses paupières nickel. Il se lava les bras, les jambes, les pieds puis ses vêtements humides de sang.

Lavi s'approcha.

- Tu n'as pas fait ton dos, susurra-t-il en passant sa main sur sa peau brûlante.

Yû acquiesça et accepta l'aide de son maître. Le roux lui lava le dos avec soin et vérifia que le reste était propre.

Désolé, l'endroit n'est pas pratique. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Bientôt, tu pourras te glisser entièrement dans l'eau. Tu verras, c'est l'endroit le plus calme et le plus agréable qui soit.

Le nouveau né pencha la tête sur le côté. Un endroit plus calme que ces bois-ci ? Aucun animal n'osait se manifester de peur de se faire dévorer. Il n'y avait aucune brise dans l'air. Seule l'eau qui coulait apportait un doux son reposant.

Le soir, Lavi ramena Yû à son village mais resta à la lisière du bois.

- Ta famille et tes amis auront besoin de toi. Veille sur eux.

Sur ce, il disparut dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Le brun se dirigea vers l'atelier de son père. Celui-ci était en train de travailler sur une côte de mailles depuis des heures sans pour autant obtenir le résultat qu'il souhaitait.  
C'était un homme de grande taille. Sa tenue se composait que de cuir seulement, au cas où une braise volerait à ses bras pour le brûler. Ses larges mains étaient ganté et tenaient fermement un lourd marteau. Il s'attelait à son travail avec férocité, grognant quand il soulevait le marteau d'une main pour l'abattre sur le métal en fusion. Mais la vieillesse et la fatigue se lisaient sur son visage rouge et ridé. Ses cheveux brun seraient bientôt entièrement blanc. Ses yeux n'étaient pas bridés, contrairement à Yû, sa peau n'était pas aussi pâle que son fils.

Il se stoppa dans sa besogne quand il remarqua la présence du jeune homme. Il sembla d'abord effrayé, sentant que quelque chose avait changé mais l'apparence du garçon semblait figé.

- Allez vous coucher, père. Je vais finir le travail.

Le grand homme plissa les yeux. Il avait déjà essayé d'intéresser son fils pour son métier mais il n'avait montré que de l'ignorance, préférant le combat. Il finit par acquiescer et retirer son lourd tablier. Yû l'enfila, ainsi que des gants à sa taille.

Il refit entièrement la côté de mailles.

* * *

Avallon le forgeron se leva à l'aube, requinqué. Il se rendit à son atelier et y trouva Yu. Celui-ci achevait son travail.

Il posa sa lourde paluche sur son épaule frêle mais le jeune homme de bougea pas, imperturbable, droit comme un i.

Le vieil homme dirigea son regard vers la côte de mailles. Elle semblait briller de milles feux. Les mailles étaient les plus fines qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il pouvait cependant voir milles lunes briller là où la lumière du soleil se reflétait sur les milliers de petits cerceaux d'argent.

- C'est solide au moins ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Yû, même si pour lui, cette côte de mailles était aussi fragile qu'une feuille morte.

L'homme la prit quand Yû l'eut plongé dans l'eau, fixant le vide. Il regarda ensuite son père tester son travail et sourire.

- J'ai bien l'impression que tu es bien plus doué que moi quand j'avais ton age. C'est bien, mon fils.

Il reposa de nouveau sa main sur son épaule, regardant Yû dans les yeux.

- Je suis fier de toi.

Yû perçut un léger tremblement dans sa voix grave. Il sourit tendrement et pour la première fois, ils s'enlacèrent. Pas que Yû n'aimait pas les étreintes, aux contraire. Sa mère lui en avait tellement donné que son père, grand timide et maladroit en sentiments, n'avait pas osé, Yû l'avait compris et ne lui avait jamais reproché. Il s'était toujours contenté de lui ébouriffer les cheveux ou d'une petite tape sur l'épaule mais son petit garçon, ce maigre nourrisson trouvé sur le pas de sa porte une nuit d'hiver s'était métamorphosé en magnifique homme.

Mais ce matin, il osait, il entreprenait. Pour la première fois, il serrait doucement son enfant contre son torse. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les secoua, en vieille habitude.

Quand il se séparèrent, un villageois arriva dans la forge. Il haletait et ses joues étaient pourpre.

- L-les Sibériens ! I-ils arrivent !

Avallon manqua de hurler et prit Yû par les épaules.

- Mets les femmes et les enfants à l'abri. Sois rapide, préviens aussi les hommes, je vais sortir les armes et les armures.

Yû hocha rapidement de la tête et sortit. Courant entre les maisons, il hurlait, appelait les guerriers à se battre et ordonnait aux femmes de le suivre avec les enfants.

Les mères prirent leurs petits dans leurs bras et coururent se cacher vers le domaine des pierres levées, à l'opposé où arrivaient leurs ennemis.

Yû aida une femme à quatre enfants. Il chopa les bambins, deux sous chaque bras et courut. Il avait l'impression de léviter. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. L'air froid lui brûlait la gorge à chaque inspiration.

Il déposa les enfants avec d'autres et repartit vers le village.

Son regard fut attiré par une flamme rousse à l'orée du bois et il reconnut Lavi. Celui-ci portait un carquois avec une dizaine de flèche et un arc. Il le rejoint en une demi-seconde.

- C'est agité par ici...

- Nos ennemis approchent. Nous devons les contrer, haleta Yû.

- Ha.. Les humains, toujours à se battre pour un morceau de territoire. Bon, j'imagine qu'un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus.

Il prit son arc en main et suivit Yû à la forge. Son père le chargea d'un glaive et d'un bouclier de bronze.

Il scruta Lavi et lui tendit une côte de mailles. Celui-ci la refusa poliment et sortit en même temps que Yû, qui était lui aussi sans armure.

Rapidement, tous les hommes du village étaient réunis à la sortie. Les maisons avaient été construites en haut d'une colline. Face à eux, une gigantesque plaine où allait se dérouler le massacre.

L'armée ennemie avançait. Les soldats étaient désordonnés, possédaient des armes toutes différentes. Leurs armures étaient faites de plaque de bronze ainsi que des peaux de bête. Leurs cheveux étaient pour la plupart blond et châtain clair, long et tressés.

Lavi se mit en hauteur et banda son arc. Plus que sept cents pieds les séparaient. Yû croisa le regard de son père. Il put lire dans son regard un avertissement. Le brun hocha la tête et releva le bouclier contre son corps, faisant une protection bien inutile pour un vampire.

Un druide passa dans les rangs, bénissant les villageois. Il refusa de s'approcher de Lavi et une fois devant Yû, le regarda avec stupeur. Il semblait ne pas le reconnaître. Le brun s'écarta et le laissa partir.

Lavi, du haut de la colline, regardait son protégé descendre au combat. Il posa ensuite son regard sur sa flèche. C'était une des plus rapides qu'il n'ait jamais faites, il devra aller les récupérer quand tout cela sera fini. Son sang sur les pointes tuera dés les premières secondes où il entrera en contact avec la chair molle de ces humains.  
Il sentit des mauvaises ondes venant du vieux druide et lui sourit. Il se chargerait de lui plus tard.

Le combat débuta. Les haches des barbares s'abattaient impitoyablement sur les hommes du village tandis que Yû tranchait rapidement les corps qui revenaient toujours, encore plus nombreux. Le sang coulait le long de ses bras, de ses joues... Le brun du se contrôler pour ne pas assouvir sa soif et décapita un autre sibérien.

Il marqua une pause et chercha le forgeron du regard. Il se battait vaillamment malgré le poids des années sur ses épaules. Après avoir abattu un homme de son épée, il se tourna vers son fils.

Il lui hurla quelque chose et aussitôt Yû se retourna. Un géant se tenait devant lui, près à le transpercer de sa lance.

Mais une flèche se planta dans sa tempe. Yû se décala sur la gauche pour laisser le blond tomber au sol. Le cadavre fit un bruit sourd dans l'herbe verte et le brun leva les yeux vers Lavi. Celui-ci le salua et prit une nouvelle flèche.  
Yû reprit le combat. La lutte devint terrible et le nombre d'ennemis redoublait. Lavi eut bientôt fini de décocher toutes ses flèches. Il regarda passivement Yû se battre, veillant à ce qu'il ne craque pas. Le sang s'écoulait déjà tranquillement en un petit ruisseau vers les bois sur la droite.

Les villageois tombaient les uns après les autres sous le poids des armes de leurs ennemis. Les derniers humains vivants se battaient avec acharnement mais leur combat était déjà perdu d'avance.

Le roux descendit lentement la colline quand soudain, un soldat blond l'attaqua avec un cimeterre. Lavi l'arrêta en enfonçant sa main dans son torse, arrachant son cœur. Il le laissa retomber mollement au sol et grimaça en voyant sa main. Il n'aimait pas se battre et il n'aimait pas gâcher.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers Yû. Celui-ci était désormais immobile. Il vint à ses côtés et vit donc le massacre. Le forgeron n'était plus. Son bras droit avait été tranché et l'arrière de son crâne broyé. Lavi leva les yeux vers Yû et le vit pleurer. Les soldats s'emparèrent rapidement du village, trouvant femme et enfant mais le brun était incapable de quitter son père du regard.

- Yû ?

- …

- Tu viens de perdre ton père, d'accord, c'est triste. Sauf que là-bas, il n'y a pas ta mère ?

Le brun releva vivement la tête et courut à la suite des barbares, tuant au passage ceux qu'il trouvait. Les cris stridents des enfants et des femmes lui parvinrent aux oreilles et la rage grandit en lui de plus belle. Il brandit sa large épée et l'abattit sur chaque ennemi, ne connaissant plus ni fatigue, ni remord.

Il les tuait, les massacrait, sous les yeux horrifiés des femmes et enfants et ne se reprit que quand il eut fini son génocide... Sa mère se leva fébrilement mais repoussa quelconque aide.

- Y-Yû..., pleura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Le brun ne comprenait pas... Il pouvait lire la terreur dans leur regards... Il les avait sauvé pourtant. Pourquoi le craignaient-ils autant ?

- Tu t'es acharné sur eux ! S'écria une femme.

- Mais c'était nos ennemis... Se justifia Yû.

- Et toi, un monstre ! S'époumona un jeune adolescent.

- Disparais ! Serpent !

Yû recula d'un pas. Sa mère pleurait, tremblotante.

- Nous n'aurions jamais du t'adopter ! Depuis que tu es ici, tu n'apportes que le malheur ! Couina-t-elle.

Le nouveau vampire sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, son monde allait s'écrouler. Il n'avait jamais été désiré... Juste adopté comme on l'aurait fait avec un chien... Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi les gens étaient si distant avec lui, pourquoi il était si différent... Pourquoi ses cheveux, ses yeux n'étaient pas comme les autres.

- Va-t-en maintenant ! Toi... Et ton diable d'ami...

- Il est roux en plus..., chuchota une enfant à sa sœur. (chuchotement que les deux vampires purent bien sur, entendre)

- C'est des démons...

- Dehors ! Quittez ce village !

Une femme s'était mise à hurler mais Yû ne pouvait se mouvoir. Une main chaude et douce se posa sur son épaule, tout comme aurait fait son « père ». Lavi.

- Viens..., murmura-t-il si bas que le brun eut peine à entendre. Viens.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement dans le village, allant vers le champ de bataille. Lavi récupéra sa dernière flèche, plantée dans le corps d'un homme et tendit une épée plus fine que les autres à Yû, un sabre.

Celui-ci était abattu. Les bras croisés, il regarda la lame. Soudain l'éclair tonna et il se mit à pleuvoir des trombes d'eau. Ses larmes finirent par se mêler aux gouttes ruisselant sur son visage, enlevant toutes traces de sang.

Il soupira et lova sa main dans celle de son aîné. Sur un dernier regard au village, ils partirent.

* * *

**Coucou ! ça faisait longtemps, hein ? J'ai écris cet OS à l'occasion d'un concours qui a fait aussi naître Le mignon et le boxeur et Quelques cordes sur un piano mais puisqu'il ne s'est jamais terminé, je n'avais pas continué d'écrire l'OS de la troisième manche. Elle avait pour thème Vampire, toujours du Yullen. **

**Finalement, j'ai décidé de le continuer mais puisqu'il est bien trop long, je vais le séparé en plusieurs parties ! Donc voila la première partie qui fait un peu office de prologue, c'est surtout une mise en contexte. **

**Ma principale inspiration vampirique, c'est bien évidemment le film... (roulement de tambour) _Twilight_ ! ... Mais non, je déconne ! C'est _Entretien avec un vampire_, bien évidemment ! Je crois même que ça se remarque beaucoup. Si vous avez vu ce film, vous allez tout de suite vous en rendre compte ! Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, allez le voir ! Louez-le, téléchargez-le, achetez-le, voyez-le de n'importe quel moyen ! C'est un film culte (avec un casting de malade : Brad Pitt-Tom Cruise-Antonio Banderas-Christian Slater !) ! Il faut le voir !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

_Paris, années 1350_

Les années s'étaient écoulés. Yû Kanda refusait catégoriquement de boire du sang humain, au grand désespoir de Lavi, son créateur. Ils partageaient leurs nuits depuis longtemps, ne cherchant plus à se créer d'attache.

Le brun avait rapidement compris que le désir serait l'un de ses points faible, tout comme le sang. Le vieux vampire lui avait expliqué la force de ce besoin si particulier qui avait donné naissance aux légendes sur les incubes et succubes. C'est pourquoi, sûrement par oisiveté, ils se satisfaisaient entre eux.

Mais Lavi savait. Il savait que bientôt Yû trouverait cette personne. La personne qui serait capable de l'aimer autant qu'il aimera pour l'éternité.

Yû jeta la dépouille du rat dont il venait de boire le sang dans un coin de la pièce et se tourna vers le roux. Celui-ci, couché sur le ventre, somnolait. Le brun en profita pour se lever en silence, se rhabiller et sortir au plus vite.

Les croc-morts passaient, des charrettes remplis de cadavres. La peste faisait rage en ces temps pluvieux.

En passant devant une maison en ruine, il entendit les plaintes d'un enfant pleurant quelqu'un. Il poussa la porte branlante et découvrit un petit garçon, gémissant le nom de son père. Il avait dix ans tout au plus et s'agrippait à la main grise du mort.

- M-Mana..., fit sa toute petite voix.

Yû s'agenouilla près de lui. L'enfant tourna la tête vers lui. Son nez et ses yeux étaient humide. Sa bouche pulpeuse était étirée disgracieusement par la tristesse.

- M-monsieur... s'il vous plaît... Réveillez Mana...  
- C'est ton père ? Chuchota Yû.  
- ... A-adoptif...

Le vampire leva les yeux vers l'homme. Son teint était devenu olive, ses lèvres semblaient déjà pourrir. Il le contempla lentement jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se jette dans ses bras.

- S'il vous plaît... Mana...

Quand il eut de nouveau un gros sanglot, Yû l'étreignit doucement avant de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge. La chair humaine se laissa aussitôt être percée dans une onomatopée humide. Il était tellement habitué à la gorge blanche de Lavi. Il ne s'attendait pas à si peu de résistance dans cette peau tiède. C'était plus fort que lui. Malgré l'odeur pesante de la mort, la fragrance de ce petit être l'enivrait. Quand les veines éclatèrent sur sa langue, la délivrance le frappa comme un coup de fouet. Douleur, angoisse, terreur. Le goût de rouille sur son palais le titilla, comme la douce mais dérangeante caresse d'une plume.

L'enfant émit simplement une faible plainte. Ses toutes petites mains s'agrippèrent à son jabot. Quand il l'eut entièrement vidé de son sang, il glissa une main dans ses fins cheveux châtains. Sa gorge se noua et il se releva subitement. Il posa le corps de l'enfant sur le lit présent et voulut sortir au plus vite.

Il ouvrit la porte et...

- Yû, susurra Lavi à son oreille.

Le brun recula vivement et le roux put entrer. Il posa son regard sur le jeune garçonnet et sourit.

- Ah là là... Yû... Mon végétarien... Ma belle âme~ !  
- T-tais toi...

Les remords étranglèrent le brun. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Il se détestait.

- Si tu fuis maintenant, pas la peine de revenir vers moi.

La gorge du brun se serra, le brûla comme si du givre s'y déposait. L'expression de Lavi, malgré son petit sourire en coin habituel, semblait très sérieuse.

Il ne voulait pas rester ici et assister à la future mort de ce pauvre enfant qui ne lui avait rien fait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait eu l'irrésistible envie de le goûter, de sentir la vie disparaître de ce minuscule corps... Lavi ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais il ne l'écouta point et partit au plus vite. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du roux qui regarda de nouveau l'enfant. Il tata sa gorge et perçut une faible pulsation.

- Mon pauvre chéri..., murmura-t-il en le soulevant délicatement. Yû n'est pas très adroit de ses crocs. Dans quelques années, tu pourras lui rendre la pareil.

Yû courait. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps mais il voulait s'éloigner au plus vite de cette maison délabré.

Il s'était pourtant juré qu'il ne tuerait plus. Surtout un enfant ! Cet enfant... Il était si fragile, si inoffensif... Si pur et il l'attirait tellement...

Il se détestait vraiment. Il était devenu un monstre. Même Lavi ne voulait plus de lui...

Pas la peine de revenir...

Il était si misérable...

* * *

Sa vie ne rimait plus à rien, il était seul. Depuis des années. Alors qu'il errait dans les rues enneigées de Paris, une chouette grisâtre se posa sur son épaule, tenant une lettre jaunie dans son bec. Yû s'en empara et la déplia tandis que le volatile s'envolait. L'encre noir posée dessus déliait une écriture sobre et fine, droite. Le brun la porta à son nez et huma l'odeur de Lavi. Depuis le temps qu'il lui envoyait des lettres, espérant de ses nouvelles, il lui répondait enfin.

_Cher Yû,_

_Peut-être que tu me détestes, peut-être que tu m'as oublié..._

_Je te demande de m'excuser pour mon silence depuis ces_

_cinq derniers siècle... Tu me manques. Reviens-moi._

_J'ai d'ailleurs une belle surprise pour toi. Tu dois sûrement_

_connaître les fêtes de vampires... Elles se font rares ces_

_derniers temps. Mais une se déroule dans une semaine_

_près de Nantes. Je te prierais de t'y rendre pour le 22_

_décembre. Nous fêterons tous ensemble pendant un_

_mois nos retrouvailles. Car nous formons tous une grande_

_famille et elle ne serait pas complète sans toi._

_Je t'attends avec impatience, mon Tendre Yû..._

_Lavi._

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du vampire... Lavi voulait le revoir, il lui manquait. Et c'était tellement réciproque. Il lui avait déjà parlé de ces fêtes entre vampires, inconnues des humains évidemment. Elles pouvaient durer des semaines, voir des mois et étaient faites de danses et de partages de sang. Il avait même entendu dire que l'on pouvait entrer en transe...

Lavi lui avait promis qu'un jour, il l'emmènerait. Était-ce cela qu'il appelait une surprise ? Yû replia soigneusement la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche.

Il se rendit dans le petit appartement qu'il possédait, au dessus d'une boucherie. L'endroit était agréable, il n'y avait pas trop de bruit mais le silence n'était pas pesant. Il pouvait se ravitailler en sang chez le boucher, mais aussi en viande, qui lui permettait de tenir le coup lors des mois sans son si précieux liquide rouge.

La vue lui plaisait. Elle donnait sur la Seine, gelée en ces temps ci. Les hivers étaient rudes à Paris mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il adorait l'absence de couleur de la neige, le gris éclatant du ciel, le froid hivernal qui mordait ses joues.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Lavi, le brun allait se soulager dans les bas fond de la ville. Les bordels étaient les endroits rêvés, sauf pour les prix exorbitants. Heureusement, il avait obtenu avec les années un fort pouvoir de séduction, très pratique pour se sauver après avoir vulgairement tiré son coup.

Yû fit rapidement ses valises. Il avait tellement hâte de revoir Lavi, de revoir un vampire. Il se sentait vraiment à part dans cette ville très humaine. Le peu de vampires présents préféraient rester entre eux, étant de la même famille humaine. Yû n'avait pas insisté et s'était contenté de laisser le temps passer, vérifiant tous les jours sa boîte aux lettres ou scrutant les fines encoches noires que formaient les oiseaux dans le ciel.

A peine une heure après avoir reçu la lettre, le vampire se dirigeait vers la ville de Nantes. Il avait préféré s'y rendre seul, à cheval, plutôt que de louer une voiture avec cocher. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il pourrait tenir sans boire. Le voyage allait durer plusieurs jours.

Yû s'arrêta dans une taverne. Il loua une chambre le temps de se préparer. Les vampires n'avaient pas besoin d'autant de soin que les humains : Ils sentaient bon naturellement, leur cheveux ne graissaient jamais et pas besoin de se laver les dents mais Yû ne pouvait se passer de ces quelques minutes d'humanité tous les matins. Lavi était d'accord sur ce point là. Ils prenaient grand soin de leur apparence et Yû devait se mettre sur son trente et un pour leur retrouvailles.

Le brun releva ses longs cheveux noir en catogan. Une queue de cheval haute faisait trop stricte, d'après Lavi.

Il portait une longue veste gros bleu en velours sur une chemise bouffante de couleur crème. Il enfila des gants de la même teinte. Son pantalon était noir, de même que ces bottes à entonnoir. Il s'observa dans le miroir et se trouva majestueux. Il n'était pas particulièrement narcissique mais son incroyable beauté était clairement visible. Ses deux yeux était devenu d'un bleu profond lapis-lazuli. L'arque de ses sourcils formait deux fines lunes noir, de même que ses longs cils qui ressemblaient à des croissants épais quand il fermait les yeux. Sa peau n'était plus aussi laiteuse que dans les premières années de son éternité. Désormais, elle était comme de la porcelaine chinoise : lisse et soyeuse.

Quand il se retrouva sur la place du centre-ville, Yû se rappela d'un petit détail. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait la soirée. Il soupira et se traita d'idiot. Il allait devoir chercher... Mais son instinct lui intima de ne pas bouger. Lavi avait sûrement prévu le coup. Son aîné viendrait à sa rencontre et le guiderait jusqu'à... A moins qu'il lui envoie quelqu'un, un autre vampire.

La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures. Yû fixait d'un air ennuyé ses boutons de manchettes dorés. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore attendre mais sa patience avait ses limites. Il remit sa cape sur ses épaules et passa sa large capuche sur sa tête.

Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, une ombre se déplaça dans une rue sur sa gauche. Yu se figea, prédateur, et huma lentement l'air. Ses dents le démangeaient depuis quelques secondes. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour s'engouffrer dans l'étroite ruelle. Il se jeta sur l'ombre tel un fauve et tomba nez à nez avec Lavi. Celui-ci le souleva aussi facilement qu'un cagot et le fit valser jusqu'au sol dur et humide.

- C'est quoi ces manières, Yû ? Fit le roux, amusé.

Il aida Yû à se relever et l'épousseta.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on dit bonjour, je pensais pourtant te l'avoir appris.

Lavi s'empara de la main du brun et la serra.

- Tu vois ? C'est comme ça que/..

Il se tut finalement. Yû venait de repousser sa main et s'était jeté dans ses bras. La force de son étreinte aurait bien pu briser plusieurs os. Il enfonça ses crocs au plus profond de la gorge du roux et un grondement animal lui échappa.

Lavi sourit narquoisement et tapota son dos.

- Tu es en colère n'est-ce pas ? Et en plus, tu te nourris mal... Tss, ton éducation est à refaire complètement.

Il finit pas obtempérer et enlaça Yû à son tour. Leur embrassade sembla durée une éternité et Lavi recula finalement.

- Eh bien, que tu es beau. C'est pour moi que tu t'es si bien vêtu ? Attention, je pourrais y prendre goût !

Yu sentit ses joues se réchauffer de plaisir mais il savait qu'aucune rougeur ne le trahirait.

- Je suis partis dés que j'ai reçu ta lettre, murmura-t-il.  
- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Tu m'as manqué.

De nouvelles ondes de chaleur envahirent Yû. Il ne s'était jamais autant sentit euphorique.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Lavi sourit avec satisfaction et reprit la main du plus jeune. Il était vêtu d'un manteau couleur lit-de-vin et d'une chemise rouge et bouffante sur les manches et le col. Des arabesques cuivrées décoraient sa veste et ses doigts étaient chargés de bagues aux larges pierres noires et violettes.

Nous n'attendions plus que toi mais j'ai pris mon temps pour te trouver. J'étais en très bonne compagnie.

Il prit son bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à un théâtre. Les nombreux sièges étaient vide. Ils allèrent dans les coulisses au sous-sol qui se trouvaient être d'anciennes catacombes. La musique y était présente et de nombreux vampires s'amusaient sous les grandes voûtes de pierre. Ils riaient, buvaient, dansaient. Certains s'embrassaient, et ils étaient parfois plus de deux.

Yû observa ce monde convivial et si différent de ce qu'il connaissait.

- Aller, viens. Viens voir ta surprise.

Sa main baguée se déplaça et attrapa la sienne. Il le suivit sagement jusqu'aux canapés. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient devenus blanc et son corps avait grandi, légèrement.

- Tu te souviens, comme tu le désirais ? Si fort, tellement fort que tu étais prêt à le tuer...  
- Pourquoi... ?  
- C'est lui. Tu as exactement ressentit la même émotion que moi quand je t'ai vu la première fois. Tu aurais du le transformer.

Yû resta silencieux, trop abasourdi. Là, étendu sur le sofa, l'enfant qu'il avait presque vidé de son sang il y a de cela cinq siècle dormait paisiblement.

- Je l'ai sauvé en lui donnant quelques gouttes de mon sens. Il a arrêté de vieillir à ses dix-huit, étrangement, mais il est toujours humain. Je te laisse cet honneur, il t'attend...

Il le poussa délicatement vers le jeune adulte. Le brun s'avança alors et s'assit à ses côtés. Le mouvement réveilla l'autre et ses paupières pâles laissèrent place à des pupilles grises ensommeillées. Mais les quelques traces de sommeil disparurent rapidement quand il reconnut l'homme penché au dessus de lui.

- … Yû ?  
- Oui.

Sa réponse les firent sourire et l'humain l'enlaça. Il lui présenta aussitôt sa gorge mais le brun l'écarta légèrement.

- Laisse moi le temps de t'admirer..., murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Il l'observa longuement, appréciant silencieusement l'innocence de ses yeux de biche, son nez fin et légèrement retroussé, ses lèvres pleines mais aussi pâle que le reste de son visage. Bien qu'humain, le sang que Lavi lui avait fait ingérer durant ses cinq siècles pour le maintenir en vie l'avait rendu aussi beau qu'un immortel mais Yû le sentait. Il sentait le sang parcourir ses veines, il entendait son cœur battre, il frémissait à la tiédeur de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Il posa alors son regard sur sa gorge et pu voir la cicatrise qu'il lui avait donné, bien des années plus tôt.

- … Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Chuchota-t-il en l'effleurant d'un geste tendre.  
- Non.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau. Leurs mains se trouvèrent. La fête n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement presque inaudible. Ils se rapprochèrent. Et ils s'embrassèrent.

C'était doux, chaud, humide. C'était bien meilleur que le sang, meilleur que le soleil, meilleur que la vie. Et cela le devint encore plus quand leur langues se glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, se touchèrent, se cajolèrent. Les mains de Yû trouvèrent leur place sur le corps de l'humain, sur sa hanche, sa joue, son dos, ses reins. Celles de son opposé naviguèrent moins, elles s'attardèrent surtout sur sa nuque ou dans ses cheveux. Elles étaient plus délicates que celles du vampire, plus timide aussi.

Il finit par s'écarter, pour le laisser respirer. Il entendit Lavi pouffer, plus loin mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les rougeurs sur les joues du petit mortel, ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa respiration hachée...

- Comment t'appelle-tu ?  
- Allen..., soupira-t-il en souriant.

Et Yû ne put que chuchoter encore et encore son prénom tout en déposant un chapelet de baisers sur son visage. Puis il descendit progressivement. Une des mains de Allen s'accrocha à sa nuque, l'autre sur son épaule, alors que ses lèvres brûlantes découvraient sa gorge. Il prit son temps pour découvrir creux et angles. Il suivit l'arc de sa mâchoire, la cascade de son cou pour atterrir et se noyer dans le petit alcôve entre ses deux clavicules. Allen ne cessa de soupirer de plaisir. Ils frissonnèrent alors que ses crocs frôlèrent l'épaisse veine qui traversait sa gorge si blanche.

- Mord-moi, supplia tout bas l'humain.

Il en avait envie. Oh, oui, il en avait tellement envie. Mais pas ici, pas devant tout ces inconnus. Il se releva et l'aida à faire de même puis Yû l'emmena ailleurs. Ils remontèrent sur la scène. Cet endroit était parfais, ils étaient seul.

Allen lui sourit.

- Que le spectacle commence ? Plaisanta-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Le brun rit contre sa peau puis, lentement, il planta ses dents dans sa chaire. Allen gémit à peine et se contenta de se tenir à ses épaules. Et il but, jusqu'à plus soif.

Le rideau se ferma alors, les laissant ainsi dans l'obscure volupté de leur bonheur. La vie quitta la scène et la mort, sensuel dans son apparat noir, pris sa place, majestueuse ombre semblable à une aile de corbeau, se déposant sur les amants présents jusqu'à ce qu'ils poussent leur derniers souffle.

* * *

Repères chronologique :

Rencontre Lavi/Yu – bataille contre les sibériens : Années 1200  
Rencontre Yu/Allen – séparation entre Lavi et Yu : Années 1350  
Rencontre Yu/Allen (bis) – fête de vampires : Années 1890

* * *

**Eh voila ! Déçu, hein ? Je l'ai baclé, je sais. Tant pis. **


End file.
